BA038
Synopsis Still on their way to Fuchsia City, Yazmyne and Dante encounter Daniel on Route 14, sparking a rival battle between him and Yazmyne. Daniel shows off his new captures Tauros and Golbat as well as his evolved Piloswine. The two share a three-on-three battle with Onix defeated by Piloswine while Spinarak steals a surprising victory from Tauros. Against Dante's Weebinbell, Yazmyne chooses Pidgeotto for the advantage, but Pidgeotto's refusal to listen wins Daniel the battle. Summary Yazmyne and Daniel's three on three battle begins with Yazmyne leading with her Onix. Daniel thinks the Pokemon is cool recalling Brock's Onix in Pewter City. In response, Daniel summons Swinub. Swinub moves first and lands a quick blow with Ice Shard. Swinub continued in good form to attack with Mud Bomb, but Onix deflected the attack with Sandstorm before burrowing underground. Swinub search for Onix, and the Rock Snake Pokemon burst from the ground to land a powerful strike on Swinub. The Ice-Type recovers an landed an Ice Shard. Swinub follows with Take Down and Yazmyne has Onix summon rocks from the sky with Rock Slide. Swinub, having developed great speed, swerves around the incoming rocks and bashed Onix. The Rock-Type suffers noticeable damage, but uses his large tail to swat away Swinub. Swinub uses Icy Wind next, which Onix counters with Sandstorm. Swinub keeps pressuring the Icy Wing until the Sandstorm is frozen. Swinub uses Take Down to smash through the ice and bash Onix in a critical hit. Swinub suffers some recoil damage, but the attack was just enough to render Onix unable to battle. Despite Daniel's lead in the battle, Yazmyne has full confidence in her second choice, Spinarak. Daniel sends out Tauros as his second choice. Spinarak is intimidated by the brash Tauros, but Yazmyne encourages her to battle her strongest. Yazmyne takes the first move and orders Spinarak to attack with Night Shade. However, as a Ghost-Type move, Night Shade doesn't affect the Normal-Type Tauros, which causes Yazmyne to face-palm as she forgot. In response, Tauros powers up with Focus Energy, which will increase the odds of Tauros landing critical hits. Yazmyne says all that power won't mean anything if the attacks don't connect. Tauros charges in with Head Charge. Yazmyne orders Spider Web, causing Spinarak to spew webs across the battleground, and Tauros stops his attack at the risk of being tangles. Spinarak takes advantage and lands a powerful Poison Sting. Tauros falls back a little and Yazmyne is a little upset that the large Pokemon isn't poisoned. Daniel looks at the situation unprepared and hesitates to give commands. Yazmyne asks what's wrong and Daniel admits that Tauros cannot move effectively with all of the webs in place. Even so, they will have to charge right on through and Tauros looks ready. Tauros electrifies with Wild Charge and runs through the web. Yazmyne tells Spinarak to scatter with Agility. Spinarak glows purple and moves scatters around Tauros as she builds speed. Spinarak then releases more webs with Spider Web, filling the field with more traps and entangling Tauros. With Tauros tangled, Spinarak lands more Poison Sting attacks, which eventually poisons Tauros. The ensnared Tauros falls and cannot retaliate, still suffering from poison. A subsequent Poison Sting from Spinarak knocks out Tauros and wins Yazmyne the round. Dante naturally cheers seeing a Bug-Type succeed. Daniel recalls Tauros, now knowing that there more strategies he needs to work on countering. As per usual, Spinarak jumps to Yazmyne's face happy for winning, but Ivysaur catches her with his vines first. Spinarak is disappointed, but Yazmyne pets the Bug-Type on a job well done and recalls her. Major Events *Yazmyne and Dante meet Daniel again *Daniel is revealed to have earned the Cascade Badge and the Soul Badge from the Fuchsia Gym *Daniel's Bellsprout is revealed to have evolved into Weebinbel *Daniel is revealed to have captured a Tauros *Yazmyne's Onix is revealed to know Rock Slide. *Yazmyne and Daniel have a three-on-three battle and Daniel wins *Yazmyne's Spinarak is revealed to know Agility *Yazmyne's Pidgeotto continues to disobey her *Daniel departs to an unknown island for his fifth badge Characters People *Yazmyne *Dante *Daniel *Savannah (flashback) *Coordinators (flashback) Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeotto (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Onix (Yazmyne's) *Swinub (Daniel's) *Tauros (Daniel's) *Weebinbel (Daniel's) Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze